questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Timelines of Quest for Glory series from official sources. Like many of Sierra's series, Quest for Glory's internal timeline is not entirely consistent. Below are all the variations of the timeline based various official sources. *Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line (a timeline without dates included in the Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook) *QFG4 Timeline (timeline with dates based on the timeline in the QFG4 Hintbook) *Tetralogy Timeline (timeline based on Tetralogy concept) Comparing the timelines This section combines all alternate dates given in both the QFG4 Timeline and the Tetralogy timeline to compare where the two diverge. Legend :BQFG (before QFG1) :QFG (after QFG1) :Green (dates shared by both timelines.) :Violet (QFG4 timeline dates.) :Tan (Tetralogy timeline dates.) Chronology ;1001 BQFG :The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this.Ad Avis: "For one thousand years and a year, Iblis will be bound... I know that it has been one thousand years and one years to this very day, so that MUST be correct.", "I cannot be wrong. It did not say a thousand and one years and a day. No.", He Who Waits Behind: "One Thousand Years and a Year, So shall Iblis be caught, in the Tombstones of the City, where he and I once fought." ;320 BQFG :The Land of Mordavia is founded by a nearby King, who puts the rule of the region under the Borgov family of Boyars. Castle Borgov is built.Narrator (QFG4)""...250 years of Boyar ledgers and 1st grade writing samples.(QFG4)". ;200 BQFG :King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family.Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "This castle has been in the family for two centuries now as a gift from King Siegfried the Third.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): This castle has been in the family for two centuries now. It was a gift from King Siegfried the Third." :Around this time the kingdom of Tarna is founded or at least taken over by the Liontaurs and restructured.Narrator (QFG3):"You see a an incredible selection of commemorative plates from the bicentennial of Tarna, all chipped" ;100 BQFG :Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg.Erasmus (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "I only built this vacation home here a century ago." ;70 BQFG :In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him.Ad Avis (QFG2): Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" ;50 BQFG :The Little Old Lady's valuable Sego palm is planted, and begins to grow.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"...valuable 50-year-old Sego palm..." ;40 BQFG :Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg.For thirty years I was the Court Jester. ;20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master travels to Raseir for the final preparations to unleash Iblis.Katrina: "He came to me many years ago to learn from one called the 'Dark Master.' What he didn't know was the Dark Master was a woman; he was quite appalled by the fact. He challenged me to a magical duel and lost. I made him my servant for fifty years until I grew bored with him and turned him loose. But I had bitten him, and he knew that on his death he would rise again as a Vampire under my command. He has served me since the night you defeated him." :King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;18 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now." The Baroness died from complications from the birthKarl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "The Baroness died soon after the birth of her daughter.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): "She died giving birth to Elsa, my daughter.". ;17 BQFG :Signor Ferrari begins searching for the black Falcon."For seventeen years, I have sought the black bird." ;16 BQFG :King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria.Rakeesh (QFG5): "He ruled for almost twenty years, and Silmaria has flourished." ;15 BQFG :Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha (QFG3): "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." :Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.Sharaka Sim Rahsh (QFG3): "He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated." ;11 BQFG :Anna is killed outside of town while looking for berries in the forest for Dr. Cranium.Dr. Cranium (QFG4):My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment." ;10 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic and left with some brigands. The Baron sends out Baronial Guards to Yaga in retaliation. They are all killed and their skulls placed on the fence surrounding her hut.Karl: Ten years ago the Baron's daughter, Elsa, was stolen away by magic." (QFG1EGA), "Ten years ago the Baron's daughter Elsa was stolen away by magic." (QFG1VGA), Yorick: "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken away from her." (QFG1EGA), "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken from her.", Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "My beautiful daughter was stolen away ten years ago by Baba Yaga's magic." (QFG1VGA), Wolfgang Abenteur: "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her (QFG1VGA), "Elsa was a beautiful eight-year-old child with blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She was the Baron's pride and joy. Ten years ago she was carried off by something which came over the wall and flew off with her." (QFG1EGA) Yorick starts searching for herYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Ten years ago, I swore I would find Elsa no matter what." (anachronism with -13 BQFG4). ;9 BQFG ::Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (anachronism with 14 BQFG4). ;8 BQFG :Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock.Yorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "It took me two years to find her, here with the brigands, and I've posed as her warlock ever since." ;5 BQFG :Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Five years back, the Baronet Barnard von Spielburg went on a hunt from which he did not return.", Wolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "He rode off to hunt one morning five years ago..." :Samuel moves to Spielburg and begins begging thereSam (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "I've lived here for five years now, and I think I'll be heading on once the pass clears of snow. There's supposed to be some good begging towns to the south.". ;4 BQFG :Strangers take up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp. ;3 BQFG :Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away.Hilde (QFG1VGA): "My mother has been dead for three years now." :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;2 BQFG :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." :Tanya is kidnapped. ;1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne, and the fountain of Raseir begins to dry up, during the Month of the Serpent, Year of the Spear.QFG Anthology Manual, pg 20: "During the past year, the Emir (governor) of Raseir is rumored to have disappeared...", Abdulla Doo (QFG2): "It seems my friend Arus Al-Din has been missing almost a year now.", Poet Omar (QFG2): "The true Emir of Raseir vanished last year at this same time", "A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.", Aziza (QFG2): "Raseir was like a twin to Shapeir until a year ago this month. The Emir Arus was overthrown and disappeared." Ferarri (QFG2): "The fountain of Raseir dried up last year around the time that the Emir first was missed.. Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland.",Shameen: "When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northland in search of a hero." :Katrina returns to live in Castle Borgov following rumors of the Cult of the Dark OneQuest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.(She had originally moved in decades agoKatrina (QFG5): QFG4 Hintbook, pg 78: "Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of the Cult of the Dark One and Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov.", Katrina (QFG5): "Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.", Dr. Cranium (QFG4):"My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment.", Anna: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title."). :The E4 convention is held with lecturers such as Prof. Grant Gottfried and Henk Malan speaking. ;0 QFG :Prologue Begins. Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. :2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year.Abdulla Doo (QFG1VGA): "Two weeks ago I was going to be wealthy beyond what you could dream of...would be the first merchant into this valley this year." :3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares.Schultz Meistersson: "They robbed a merchant just last week.", Shameen (QFG1VGA): "...is recovering from his roberry last week." :4 weeks laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg XI: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. ::9 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :QFG2 Begins: ''' :Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir, during the month of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn. :17th of the Serpent, leaving Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent, Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. QFG2 Ends. :More strangers move into the castle (including Ad Avis and the goon guards) and the towns people begin to notice.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." :Katrina starts summoning storms in Mordavia and a swamp begins to form. Travel to and from Mordavia is restricted and the exchange rate for its coinage bottoms out.Dahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now.". :1 month later; The Simbani request aid in their war against the Leopardmen. So a Peace Mission is sent out.QFG3:"Two months ago, the Simbani requested that we aid them..." :3 months later; QFG3 Begins. Hero visits Aziza to discuss Ad Avis missing body, and rumors of war in Tarna. :3 days later; Hero travels to Tarna via magical portal. :2 days later; Rakeesh and the hero stand before the Council of Judgement to speak of peace. Then they travel towards the Simbani VillageRakeesh (QFG3)"In two days I will stand before the Council of Judgement and speak of peace." :24 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. :Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported about four years into the future to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. :King Justinian of Silmaria is assasinated. 2 day later, Hesparian mercenaries invade Marete. :Some point near this time the Silmarian Chief Thief is also assassinated. :Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero is teleported to Mordavia and ends up in the Dark One's Cave. His weapons and items in his backpack were left behind in Tarna, including his Katta Pin and Soulforge (if he was a paladin). While in Mordavia he learns of the Dark Master and stops the second Summoning of Avoozl. :11 days later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. :2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. :Dr. Cranium prensents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. :Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. ;1 QFG :Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." :Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead QFG4. :Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." :Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;2 QFG ::The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town.QFG:Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 32: "His daughter was stolen away one night two years ago under mysterious circumstances.", Olga Stovich: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markarov: "Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night.", Bella Markarov: "She was lured away from here one night two years ago and no one has seen her since." (QFG4) :Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. :The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world (the pass was blocked as far back as QFG3 at -4 BQFG4.) ;3 QFG ::Minos becomes advisor to King Justinian.Famous Adventurer: "Minos had been advisor for the late King for a year or so." :Dr. Cranium gets one final shipment of supplies before the pass into Mordavia is completely blocked off.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." :The E4 convention is held with lecturers such as Prof. Grant Gottfried and Henk Malan speaking. ;4 QFG :There is another Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg during the spring. :Months later, during the summer, Dr. Cranium travels to Spielburg to collect Antwerp speciments. He meets with Baron Stefan von Spielburg who agrees to sell the Antwerps to him.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer.", "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :The rains completely block the pass with an endless and impassible swamp, preventing Dr. Cranium from receiving supplies.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year :King Justinian is murdered by Bruno. Two days later Hesperian Mercenaries and Roman Invaders invade Silmaria. :QFG4 Begins. The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals pulling the hero from over three years in the past. At nearly the same time Erasmus and Fenris attempts a Teleport spell of their own to bring the Hero to Silmaria. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle where they had intended, with only the clothes and armor on his back, and a few crowns. The Hero's weapons and items stayed back in Tarna including the Hero's Katta Pin and Soulforge. :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. :The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :11 days laterQFG Authorized guide, pg: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. :Punny Bones travels to Silmaria and leaves. :2 weeks laterNarrator (QFG4): "Two weeks pass from the final encounter in the Dark One's Cave. Your friends and aquaintances in Mordovia hold a party in your honor at Castle Borgov.", "So even as we speak, the Swamp is drying up. Soon the pass will open, and we may trade with the outside world.", "The King has sent word that I shall be the newly appointed Boyar."QFG4 Ends. :Dr. Cranium prensents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. :QFG5 Begins ;5 QFG :Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead (QFG4):"". :Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." :Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;1001 QFG :The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." Notes *According to a reference in QFG1VGA, the game takes place around April 11 (April 12 on a leap year). It is said that there are 250 shopping days left until Christmas. This would place it in mid-spring on the astronomical calendar. According to the Quest for Glory Authorized Guide, the events of the game take place over nine days, this means the end of the game takes place about April 20 (or April 21). The Hero left Willowsby about one month before the game about early part of March. This means that over a month would have to pass between the end of QFG1 and QFG2 for it to be early summer in that game (this would place QFG2 in the month of June approximately). QFG3 begins three months later, which would actually place it approximately September (which is actually a autumn month). The events of QFG3 takes place over the course of about 30 days, placing it near the end of September. *Depending on the timeline the Hero is then pulled a few weeks or years into the future to Mordavia. Based on information in HERO Journal, QFG4 takes place approximately in October, or November (as it is the Hallowe'en issue). QFG4 takes place over the course about a month (11 days + 2 weeks). As it is Winter when he reaches Silmaria, it may suggeswt that the events of QFG4 occured in November. *QFG3 is said to take place during mid-summer which suggests its following after Shapeir season wise (which was set during early summer), however it takes place three months after QFG2 which would place it into early fall (in northern hemisphere reckoning). Tarna is closer to Egypt suggesting it is still in the northern hemisphere (thus still associated with the northern seasons). So there is somewhat of an inconsistency in the dates. References Category:Timelines